Three Months Ago
by TokkaFan101096
Summary: Katara is depressed from something that happened 3 months ago. She feels like a part of her is missing. Like she's lacking something. But, what part is she missing? What is she lacking? Why is she so depressed? What happened? The answers begin at a lake..
1. Lakes and Tears

I just started watching Avatar: The Last Air Bender one month ago. Please be nice to me. Kataang is one of my favorite parings. So, I decided to make a fan fiction about them. By the way, I added a few new people and elements. If I get enough reviews, I'll write a second chapter. Enjoy.

'I can't believe it's been three months..." A young girl, about 14, whispered to her-self in a soft tone."I'm an idiot. I could of helped." Then, tears started to roll down the girl's cheeks. The girl's name is Katara. She was a Water bender. She was sitting by a lake. No one was near. No boats, no animals, no fish. Just her. "It's all my fault." Then, Katara let out a sob.

"What are you doing here, Katara? Everyone's ready to go." her older brother, Sokka, asked her.

"Sorry Sokka. I didn't know we where leaving." She said, with a sad tone in her voice.

"We just got done packing. I thought you knew."

"No."

"Is something wrong, Katara?" Katara's older brother asked her, worried.

"Sokka!" She she sobbed while burying her face in Sokka's chest. Then, the over-protective brother started to rub his little sister's head.

"It's all my fault!" Katara shouted.

"Don't say that!" Sokka shouted back. At this, Katara looked up at Sokka. "Even if we helped, it would turn out the same! She was too strong!"

"Oh, Sokka." Katara started to bury her face in her older brother's chest, again.

"Hey, What's going over there!?" A little blind girl shouted.

"Nothing!" Sokka replied, rather fast. Katara looked up and smiled at her brother.

"Then, let's go!" The little girl replied. Her name was Toph. She was blind. She could bend, metal, sand and earth. Due to her blind-ness, she could only see with her feet and the earth beneath her. She didn't like flying or swimming.

"Do you have any patients?" Another rather small girl asked."Why can't you act like me?" She has blue eyes and blond hair. Her name is Tenpi. She was a Light bender. She's very cocky and self-absorbed. She's always telling everyone to act like her and to be perfect like her. Although, she knows she wasn't perfect her self. She can't bend her element that well. In fact, she could only do two things with her element, activate it and deactivate it. Her family abandon her because of her lack of skill. She's hated her self for it. Tenpi tries to cover up her lack of skill with cockiness. Her and Toph dislike each other very much. But, secretly, Tenpi admires Toph, like a sister or even a hero. Tenpi likes the fact that even though Toph is blind, she still tries her hardest.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Tenpi. Her I'll act like you." She said in a believable voice. The blonde girl had a small grin on her face and cocked her head alittle to the side. Although, the blind girl had a trick up her sleeve.

"Hi, I'm Tenpi." Toph said in a mocking tone and, Tenpi's jaw dropped to the floor. "Oops, sorry that I spilled that hot tea all over you. Now, I'm just gonna go on my merry way to the land where lolly-pops blossom and-"

"Shut up!" Sokka shouted, cutting Toph off. Sokka got up and helped his sister dust her clothes off. Sokka started to walk towards the gigantic bison that was sitting twenty feet away from him, Appa. "You guys need to learn how to get along! This happens every time we stay in one place for a few days! One of these days, you guys are gonna-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."Both girls said accomplishing what they wanted this whole trip, to shut Sokka up.

"Katara are you coming or what!?" Tenpi shouted more than asked.

"And you said I don't have any patients." Toph replied.

"She got you there, Tenpi." Sokka said with a 'You got served' look on his face.

Tenpi turned her head to the brown haired boy, who was leaning on Appa's left horn.

"Did I just hear something? Oh yeah, it was a big moron!"

"Looks who's talking!" While Sokka was having a turn to fight with Tenpi, Katara was staring at the same lake that she was a few minutes ago. Out of now where, Katara saw a blue light shaped like an arrow. There was multiple lights shaped like arrows.

Katara stared at the odd shape for a few minutes only to be snapped out of her gaze by Toph's occasional, "Hey!"

"Hey guys." Katara said, not letting her eyes off of the light. Sokka and Tenpi, who were almost at each others necks, stopped their meaning-less fighting at both looked at Katara.

"What's that happs, Katara?" Tenpi asked, walking towards the bewildered girl.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Sokka asked with a serious tone in his voice. Toph stayed silent. She had sensed something was wrong ever since Katara's eyes saw the lake for the second time.

"We'd better leave soon before somebody finds us." Katara said. 'Or something...'

Katara said sneaking one last look at the lake.

While everyone else was getting on top of Appa's back, Toph just stood there, thinking.

"Toph, are you coming?" Tenpi asked, worried.

"What? Oh, yeah I'm coming." Toph climbed on Appa's back and, sat in her own little corner. Sitting there in her position, Her legs making a "L" shape with her arm resting on her left leg.

"Yip,yip." Katara said. Then, Appa lifted off the ground.

Toph just sat there, thinking.

'What could of Katara saw in the lake that freaked her out like that...?'

What do you think? Whew, that was fun. Remember, if I get enough reviews, I'll write a second chapter. If I don't, bye, bye story. In other words, if you want to read the second chapter, review it. I hope you liked it.

Tenpi (Ten-pie) means Sun.


	2. Nightmares and Dreams

Alright. Here's the second chapter to my newest story, Three Months Ago.I'm really proud of this! I hope you enjoy it. This chapter has more information (people have been asking for.) I hope this one is better.Rated T for violence.

* * *

**The Dream**

"Sokka?" Katara asked, while steering Appa.

"What wrong?" The older brother asked.

"Can you steer for a little while? I'm getting a bit tired."

"Sure." Sokka got up and grabbed a rope that was tied around Appa's horns.

A few minutes later, Katara feel asleep.

_"You die here, Aang." Fuzentenshi said. _

_"You're wrong, Funzentenshi. You're the one who's going to die." Aang replied. _

_"Ha! You wish." _

_"No, I don't. I don't like killing people unless I have to. Like right now." At this Aang shot some fire directly at the enemy. Fuzentenshi jumped and shot some lighting at the young Avatar. Aang ducked and relized were or who is was heading to. Katara. _

_"Katara!" Aang shouted at the top of his lungs. "Move!" But, for some reason Katara couldn't move. _

_"You heard Aang. Move. Come on. Do you want to die, too?" Fuzentenshi asked. _

_"Katara!" Aang jumped in front of Katara and he took the pain instead. _

_"Aang! No!" Katara screamed running towards the injured Avatar. _

_"Hahaha! What did I tell you? Aang died here, now you die, too!" The soon to be insane person said to Katara. At this, Aang stood up. _

_"Do I look dead to you?" Aang said going into the Avatar State. _

_'Crap! In the Avatar State he's invincible!' Then Fuzentenshi had a wide grin on her face. 'All I have to do is make sure he doesn't go in the Avatar State.' Just as Azula did one year ago, she shot lighting at the Avatar. This time, directly at the heart. Aang was surrounded by water, which made it worse. Right when he and the lighting met, Aang started to fall. Like a feather. _

_"Aang!!" Katara screamed at the top of her lungs. She knew what was happening. What she didn't know was the Aang was above some really sharp rocks. Aang feel on the rocks and rolled down the steep side. _

_"Aang? Aang? AANG!?" Katara kept repeating his name over and over. Her cries getting louder and louder._

_"Katara?" The Avatar said cover in his own blood._

_"Aang?" The sadden girl asked._

_"What happened?" _

_"You got hurt really bad by-" Fuzentenshi was gone. 'How is that possible?' _

_"Katara? Are you alright?" Aang asked worried. _

_"What?" _

_"Are you OK?" _

_"Yeah." Katara began healing Aang's wounds. "Please, Aang, don't die." _

_"I can't I still have to protect the world. I have to protect you, and Sokka and-" Aang coughed up some red, fresh blood. Aang fell in a internal sleep. Never to wake up._

_"Aang? Aang? Aang!? No!!" Katara screamed._

"Katara wake up!" Toph yelled while shaking her friend.

"Aang. Aang. Aang..." Then Katara woke up with a scream.

"Did you have that dream?" Sokka asked her.

"What dream?" Tenpi asked, worried.

"Three months ago The Avatar died. We were very good friends. Katara, The Avatar, Toph, and I. Until a firebender named Fuzentenshi came and killed him. Katara has been dreaming about the fight ever since the actual fight."

"Why don't you do what I do?" Tenpi asked, happily

"Well, what do you do?" Katara asked.

"Never sleep." At that, everyone had a shocked look on their faces. "You see, us Lightbenders never sleep. That way we can't have any dreams."

"Why don't you guys want any dreams?" Toph asked confused.

"I was getting their." Tenpi said acting like she was angry. "I don't know. That's just the way we are."

"Just the way you guys are, huh." Katara said. Remembering Aang.

_"Why are you so free-spirited, Aang?" Katara asked Aang. _

_"I don't know. That's just the way we are." _

Fuzentenshi (Fuzen-ten-she) means: "Dark Angel" in Japanese.

* * *

Fuzentenshi (Fuzen-ten-she) means: "Dark Angel" in Japanese.

Well, what did you think? For people who don't this when the text is like _this _it's supposed to be a memory or a dream Before you ask any other questions, Aang did die. Sorry. But you never know...


	3. Questions But No Answer

Here's the third chapter to my newest story. I know my story _was_ very short. I just wanted to finish it so bad. Enjoy.

* * *

**The Boy**

"Looks like we'll have to stay here for awhile." Sokka said pointing at a small town. It looked like the perfect place to rest. The town was peaceful, everyone was friendly to each other.

"Alright." Said the girl sitting next to him, gripping his arm.

"Ow. Toph, you're holding on too hard, again."

"Sorry Sokka." Toph said, loosening her grip. Appa landed about 5 feet away from the entrance. Katara saw a boy. He was bald and had yellow and orange clothing on. Also, he had strange markings on his head, arms and, legs. The markings were shaped like arrows. Blue arrows.

Then, Katara remembered the light in the water.

'Aang.' Katara thought. Katara started to run towards the boy.

"Katara!?" Her brother shouted at her. "Where are you going!?" The boy turned around and when he saw Katara, he took off running. The boy turned a corner and disappeared.

"Aang! I know that's you!" Katara shouted.

Hours later, the gang found a place to stay.

"I'm beat." Tenpi said. "I'm going to bed." Tenpi removed her shirt and pants. Leaving her under shirt and some girl boxers. Sokka removed his blue jacket and his shirt. Leaving him with his pants left. Katara removed her jacket leaving her with her shirt and her pants. Toph removed her shirt and shorts. Leaving her wit ha tank top and some girl boxers.

"Night everyone." Sokka said, while yawning. No one said anything. "I said, night everyone." Still, no one answered. "I said-"

"We get it!" Everyone shouted. Minutes later, everyone was asleep. Everyone except Katara.

'It had to be him. But, he died. It couldn't have been. If it wasn't him, then who was it?' Katara kept thinking. A few minutes later, the confused girl decided to take a walk, in the middle of the night. She was passing some bag shop when, she ran into the same boy she saw a few hours ago. He got in a running position.

"I'm not going to chase you again." Katara told the boy. "Have I met you before?"

"I don't think so." The boy replied.

'Aang I know it's you.' She kept thinking over and over. 'Maybe that last shot of lighting kocked out your memory.'

"Do you like to eat meat?" Katara finally blurted out.

"No." He replied.

"Hi, I'm Katara." She said, stretching her hand towards his.

"I'm Aang." Aang shook her hand.

"Did you know the Avatar's name was Aang?"

"Yeah."

'Why won't he admit he's the real Aang? Maybe I should ask him more questions...'

"Did you ever have any nicknames?" Katara asked him.

"Hmmm... No, I don't think so..." The bewildered Aang replied. "Why are you asking me these strange questions?"

"Oh, um. I just want to get to know you better."

"Okay." Aang said, some what, happily.

'Whew, that was a close one.' Katara thought. Two hours and several laughs later, Katara knew it was Aang, the last Airbender. But, did Aang know it?

Finally, Katara blurted out, "Aang, I know you're the Avatar."

"What?" The wide eyed boy almost shouted.

"Your markings, your memories about the monks, you knowledge about the four nations. I know you're the last Airbender. Aang, just admit it... Are you or, are you not the Avatar? And, I want the truth."

"Well..."

To be continued in chapter four...

* * *

Just so you know the town is called, "Shizuka."

Another cliff. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.In case you viewers are confused here's the story, Appa was getting a little tired and hungry so, Sokka, Katara, Toph, Tenpi and Appa stayed at a near by town called, "Shizuka" meaning, peaceful. Katara sees a boy who looks just like her old best friend, Aang. She decides to chase him down. Right after they turn a corner, he disappeared. Sokka found a place where the gang could sleep and hang out. Katara couldn't fall asleep, so, she decides to take a small walk in the middle of the night. Katara ran into the boy she was chasing down a couple hours ago. They start to talk and she brings up the question. Now are you so confused? If you are, just message me. I don't want my readers to be confused. 


	4. The Final Chapter

Wow, two chapters in one. It's a new record. Aang, can you wright it down? Aang: "Sure thing Krislyn-chan. -writes down record-." Thank you. Aang: "You're welcome." This _is_ the last chapter. I had fun making this story. I know my story _is _short. From now on when the text is like _this_, they're thinking. I hope you like my FINAL chapter.

"Well, Katara, yes. I am the avatar." Aang finally admitted. With this answer, Katara kissed Aang.

"I knew it." Then, Katara started to cry, with a big smile on her face.

"Did you miss me?" Aang asked, jokingly. Katara answer was a smile and another kiss.

"Yes. Yes, I did." Katara giggled. Then, Katara realised how late it was. To her guess it was around 6:00 in the morning. In other words, she's been outside talking with Aang for six hours.

"Crap!" Katara shouted.

"What's wrong, Katara?"

"I need to get back to the place I'm staying at."

"Is the rest of the gang with you?"

"Yes." Confused Katara.

"Then I'm coming, too. I wanna see them." Aang answered, with a wide grin.

* * *

Ten minutes Later...

"Hey everybody." Katara said, with the same grin Aang had worn not too long ago.

"Hey Katar-" Sokka stopped.

"Who's 'Katar'?" Asked the boy hidden behind Katara.

"I was gonna say 'Katara' and oh my god are you Aang?" Sokka asked, shocked.

"Yep. What the-?" Everyone was rushing up Aang.

"But, how?" Toph asked.

"After I got electrocuted, some advanced healers found me and healed me. After that, I moved here to start a new life. With everyone thinking I was dead, it was pretty easy." Aang explained.

"So, you Aang?" Tenpi asked in a deep, scary voice. While sitting in Toph's usual position "I've heard a lot about you."

"R-really?" Aang said with a mix of fright and nervousness in his voice. "Are y-you a-a bender?"

"Yes." Tenpi said, with that same tone.

"What k-kind?"

"Light."

"I-" Aang started.

"It's new." Tenpi said coldly. "Now, Avatar Aang, you fight me." Tenpi said with that same tone.

"R-really!?" Aang asked, shocked.

"No silly! I'm just joshing you." Tenpi said, cheery. Then, ran up to Aang to give him a BIG hug.

"Hey, don't break my boyfriend." Katara said to Tenpi.

"You're boyfriend!?" Toph and Sokka shouted, happily.

"Yep." Then everyone started to laugh.

**THE END **

* * *

I hope you liked my story. this story took me about five days to write. Everyday (except Friday) I wrote. It took me about 10 minutes- an hour. I had fun making this story. Next, I'm gonna write a Tokka (my favorite couple ever) one shot. Remember to review.


End file.
